Stickers have a wide variety of informational, educational and entertaining uses, particularly for children. Conventionally, stickers are effectively two-dimensional from a perspective view in that they lay flat when adhered to a surface. For some purposes such as creating a diorama having depth and perspective, however, it is desirable to present stickers in a three-dimensional manner. That is, there is a need for stickers that have graphic designs printed thereon and are self-standable in a substantially vertical orientation. There is also a need for self-standable stickers that are repositionable on a surface without sacrificing their adherent characteristics. The present invention provides standable, pressure sensitive stickers for permanent or repositionable adherence to a display surface, and methods and apparatus for manufacturing them.